Hear Me
by Inu'sCowGirl
Summary: What happens when men start to rule the world and take women as slaves?What happens when there is no one to fight for their justice?Except one Girl.
1. Default Chapter

**Hello my fans .I have yet another**

**story here it is read, review, and**

**Enjoy!**

**HEAR ME/Chapter One/Prologue**

(Story takes place in fuderal era)

Hello my name is Kagome Higarashi.I am twenty one,with long black hair and red fiery eyes.I am a full blooded inu-wolf demon, but I am also an elemental demon meaning that I can control either water, lightning ,or fire, me I am a fire demon.I am the leader of a pack of demons mostly inu and wolf yokia, but all women.We live on the out-skirts of the Western Lands, in a deeply wooded area were few can survive.

You might be confused right now, so let me tell you a story.

It was about fifty years ago,when an evil man named Narku and his followers appeard.They hated women no matter wether it be demon or human.They thought all women should be either slaves or sex toys, and they were ruthless.The men would brake into houses and if the women would not comply with their wishes than they were raped then slaughtered like pigs, and it didn't matter the age.

Well months and weeks went by and the numbers grew.Soon husbands and boyfriends were turning on their companions.But there was still hope, because their were people who were against it they were called The Protectors.

Twenty-nine years passed and the battle grew more brutal.But a major problem occurred there were more followers than Protectors.Soon the men built buildings to hold their captives.They sent the strong women to the slaves one ,and the cute or beautiful women to the sex ones.

My mother and father were the leading Protectors;my mother a inu demon and my father a wolf.But no matter how strong their will, the were losing the battle.Soon their were only a few free women around.My mother and father decided for the sake of all women to have a child.

My mother became pregnant with me a month later.Apon hearing this the followers became furious.They attacked the biggest base of the Protectors.They all fought long and hard, but in the end the followers won.

The followers left the following morning, leaving behind a burning building with soulless bodies every where.But their were problems between the Protactors.They found out that they had spies with them, so they killed them.Wich left even fewer Protectors.

Narku hearing this took his advevtage.He sent his strongest to finish of the Protectors.Even apon that news their was more bad luck my mother was giving birth to me.

The ones that were left gave one courageous fight but all lost their lives even my father.

Up in the top tower of the castle Kieda my nurse of thirty was wrapping my up.Even though I was a new born pup I still remember parts of it.Exspecially my mothers frightened eyes but not for herself but for me.She was spent of her energy, so she couldn't run like the rest of us.

So she told Kieda to take me and flee.She told her to protect me with her life, because I would help bring this evilness to an end.Kieda did what she was told and fled through a secret tunnel.That is when I started to cry.

The tunnel ended at the stables.Kieda took my fathers demon horse Kurama.He was black as the night, and had the reddest eyes you would think that you were looking into the pits of Hell.He was also a fire barer,and the fastest horse in the kingdom.

She fled into the woods, we ended up at her sister Kikyo's hut.I was raised with two mikos.They found out I was a fire demon when I was four and I had set the corn fields on fire.So both took me under their wings and I became skilled in my fire power, as well as my natural abilities.

Some how the followers found out about the village and destroyed it.I was in the burning hut with an injured Kieda, I was only seven.I called forth Kurama and by strength alone I managed to get Kieda on my horse.But before she fell into unconsciousness she pointed to a box she told me never to open.I had no idea what was so important about it , but I took it non the less.

I joined Kieda on the horse and we fled into the feilds.When we were about five miles away from the village we stopped."Kieda we are safe." but I got no answer.I sniffed and knew that she had to left me alone in this world.

I buried her under a willow tree.Then my curiosity got the better of me and I opened the box.In it was a black leather book, which made me even more curious , because books were very rare.I picked it up and opened the pages.It was a Diary about my family , what had happened to them, and what was sought from me.The old women knew that she would not be able to tell me when she was alive but she could tell me through the pages of that book.

I spent three days without food or water just staying in the same place reading that book.Kurama was grazing in the feilds.My stomach soon reminded me of my problem.I got on Kurama and headed back towards the village to look for survivors.

The village was burnt to the ground, clouds of smoke still filled the air.I went back to what remained of the hut.There was a box in the middle ,but what had scared me was what was holding the box.My now dead teacher, Kikyo.I took the box out of her could hands and placed a kiss on her pearl colored cold cheek.

I opened the box to find a sheathed sword.I pulled the sword out and it made a high pitched hymm.The sword was silver and had a flame pattern on the rim and in gold writing had two words Fire Princess.A note fell to the ground.I picked it up,and unfolded it, it said:

To my daughter,

You have a very important obligation to fill. I am not longer in this world but in this gift you will always have me by your side.I love you, not matter how hard remember you can defeat this evil.

Love,

Your Father.

My eyes started to water, I was only seven how could I defeat this evil.A loud crack got my out of my thought.I looked around apparently a follower staid around to collect his bounty.He did not know that I was there.I grabbed my sword and slowly snuck up to him.

I brought the crash down apon him releasing the pain that had been in me for so long.The man screamed , turned around and looked at me with frightened eyes, before he fell down never to get back up.I turned back to bury my teacher, with her sister under the willow tree.

That had been my first kill, and to this day I don't know how I did it.Years passed and I turned fifteen.There were no Protectors left.Women who have not gotten caught turned to the wild.Now I have grown in both strength and wisdom.

I started helping women to get away from the followers.Some staid with me others left .Soon I had a team of fifty and I protected them with my life.

That was my story.

I have been living that way for six years.It is a hard life, but one I must live.

SHORT I KNOW BUT WILL GET BETTER  
1 REVIEW BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER.

SEE YA LATER  
S.G.


	2. SURPRIZE

Hey my loyal fans I am sorry 

it took so long but guess what? 

I am back!This chapter is kind 

of exciting so read,enjoy,and 

don't forget to review 

Hear Me /Chapter 2/ SURPRIZE 

Kagome slid her swore body into the relaxing hot springs.She had left Sango her second in command in charge of the pack, while she went looking for more women. It had been two days now with no women I sight.She had been running with out a break ever since. 

She was starving, and the snow that was starting to fall wouldn't help at all.For the first time in forever she felt calm.She looked up at the full moon. She had always loved the moon, probably because it was the only one that had always been there for her.

There came a rustle from the bushes.She sniffed the air, but what ever it was, was down wind from her and she couldn't smell them. She snatched the towel from the branch ,before getting out. She felt eyes on her back and her instinct told her to run.

She changed into her warrior uniform, which consist of a black tank top that ended right above her belly button, and a pair of short shorts.It wasn't much but it gave her great mobility."Come out, and show yourself"she snarled. 

Kagome turned her head towards the sound of a snapping twig.She closed her eyes and focused on what was around her Being raised by miko's helped in some sittations.She was surrounded with about twenty people in a tight circle. 

She unsheathed her father's sword.The was another sound as a lone soul braved to come closer than the others. She smelled. They were men! That would be the last mistake he would ever make.As Kagome raised her sword and struck ,and struck with lightning fast speed. 

He fell to the ground, his face upwards, he was no more than twenty-five.She sensed the circle shrinking around her.She growled her annoyance.She raised her sword and sent it crashing to Earth. Fire erupted from the ground in a straight line, killing five men.

Kagome took her chance jumped over them, and ran!She sped through the forest her feat barely touching the ground. She could tell they were following her.She quickly jumped into the trees so she could see them. 

There were: four demons, ten humans, and two teenagers one a fox kit ,and the other a human. It was despicable teaching children this, but know it was a way of life.Kagome smirked well she could change this. 

She silently jumped to the ground.Kagome snuck her hands to cover the two young boys mouths, and jumped back to the trees. She took the chain that lay around her waist and tied them to the tree and took two clothes from who pack that she had just gone to get and tied it around their mouths. 

The boys were horrified.Kagome kneeled down to their eye level ''Once I have taken care of those stupid men I will come back and fetch you, there might not be a chance for them, but there is on for you."

With that she disappeared. 

The men had lost the females trail. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku, full blooded inu demons, and the sons of Lord Inutashio leader of the Northern and Western Lands, were getting frustrated. 

Inuyasha was practically fuming that a demoness could out smart him."Kohaku ,Shippo come here" Inuyasha yelled, about to show them what to do in the predicament..But there was no answer."Shit!" The men turned around to search for the missing boys. 

They didn't notice an extra person tagging along. 

Kagome had stolen one of their uniforms from their cargo wagons, and hidden her face with a black mask lying on the ground..She was now following Lord Inuyasha. 

"Deacon, why weren't you paying closer attention to them" Inuyasha shouted, looking for his adoptive brother.Kagome just kept "looking''.Inuyasha mad at no reply.He snatched"Deacon" up off them ground "When I speak you best reply unless I tell you otherwise. 

Kagome was about to cut his head off until she noticed that would give away her identity."Yes sir". He then through her to the ground.That was it for Kagome's anger.When Inuyasha turned his back she tackled him into a tree and then pinned him against it, 

The mask slid off to revile her face.Inuyasha knew her from some where but couldn't remember"No on ever does that to Kagome Higarashi"That was it! She was the demoness that always raided the shipping wagons setting the captured females free. 

Inuyasha smirked, there was a rumor that she had a pack hidden in the Forbidden Forest but know one knew the truth.Inuyasha then started to take notice in her beauty.Her long black her that ended at her ass with 3 inches of red at the end.Beautiful red eyes.Then his gaze started to lower. 

Kagome followed his gaze , she turned beet red and slapped the shit out of him.That aroused the men, it wouldn't be 5 minutes till they returned.kagome turned her head when she heard them coming .Inuyasha smirked at his advantage he twisted her arm around her back brought her back closer to him, and slid a dagger to her throat. 

Kagome couldn't believe she let herself do that.She struggled in his grasp until she felt the blade start to cut against her throat.she smirked and used her leg to kick him in his member.He yelped and released his hold on her. 

She took of with a seconds waist.She gave a whistle.Kurama appeared by her side.She jumped on and headed for the boys.She quickly jumped into the tree untied them threw them over her shoulder, jumped back on, and left. 

She traveled all night and finally made it back to her pack.She howled her coming.Sango and the rest of the pack greeted her.Kagome smiled she threw the boys on the ground, and de mounted her horse. 

The girls backed away"Ayume,Sango,Kagura come here please"Three beautiful women approached. Show our guest around, they will be staying for a while." The three nodded and grabbed the boys, they took off the pieces of clothes. The boys looked at each other and screamed. 

Kagome's dogs ears started to twitch( I know she is not a hanyou but they are to cute to leave out Inuyasha still has his, and Miroku and Sango too.)She growled her warning and when they didn't shut up she picked up to rocks and threw them at their heads. 

The boys fell to the ground unconscious. Kagome just started to walk off muttering about stupid little idiots and evil men.The women just shook their heads and took the boys back in the den." Sango!' 

"Yes, Kagome-sama"

"I am heading out if the men have thrown off the idea of finding the children they won't come back to their castle empty handed"Kagome said. Mounting Kurama. Sango nodded and watched as she rode off. Something was up and Kagome knew it , whatever it was she was going to face it head on.Sango was tryuly scared for her friend this time... 

Inuyasha and the rest of the group were following the female into the Forbidden Forest.It was hard traveling but she seemed to simply fly to it. Inuyasha really couldn't keep his eyes off of her. 

She was simply gorgues.It was dawn by the time the girl started to lessen in pace.Miroku and Seshomaru were by his side. Koga was up in the mountains to let them know if she was going to go off course. 

The girl disappeared into the clearing they couldn't hear hoof prints so they new she had stopped.What they came upon surprised them all at least fifty women.Mostly demoness which were rare to find now days. 

To Inuyasha they were not near as pretty as Kagome. 

That is when he decided to... 

End Chapter  
hey fans well that was a really short chapter but if you review once I  
will go ahead and send out the next chapter. It is already typed so  
don't worry about waiting.  
Yours Truly,  
S.G. 


	3. Our Tragedy

Hey fans love reviews keep them 

coming. I know I have been slow lately 

so I am making this next chapter long! 

This will probably be the last chapter for 

two weeks but they will be back I am 

moving into a new house.This story will 

continue so remember 

READ,REVIEW, AND ENJOY! 

Chapter 3/Hear Me/Our Sacrifice 

Kagome knew something was there ,and she was heading towards the mountains to try and fool them.She was half way up Kazen Mountain when she heard screams.Kurama didn't need a command he took of will all his speed.This had happened before and if he could he would not let it happen again. 

With his speed, Kagome made it to the pack in five minutes.What she saw devastated her. Some of her pack were already under a sleeping spell in wagons, and the others were fighting for their lives.Kagome snarled her anger, which made everyone stop and look. 

She drew her sword ready to strike when some one tackled her off her horse.Kurama reared up and struck Inuyasha in the back.Some men rushed to help and held the horse, which proved a hard thing to do.

Kagome looked up with fierce eyes.Inuyasha just chuckled."Get off of me you slimy basterd."Kagome screeched and was about to kick him, but he had already learned. With his demonic strength holding her down and his legs against hers, she was having trouble.

She smirked right back at him.She then head butted him hard.His hand instinctively went to his head.Kagome slid out from under him.She ran towards Sango who was having trouble with a guy with a wind tunnel in his hand.She jumped in front of her friend raised her hand, and fire spit from her palm. 

It was his wind tunnel against her trained, fire power.( Miroku can control his wind scar and it does not grow).Miroku, soon covered it up, not matter how strong his wind tunnel was, this girl had massive power."Sango release the girls from the wagons,you Ayume,and Kagura then run to the mountains and stay" she said grabbing Sesshomaru's thorn whip. Wich dug into her hand deep. 

Kagome knew when she was beaten , but she had to give her pack time. 

Inuyasha snuck up behind the girl and gave Sesshomaru I got her look.Before Kagome could move , Inuyasha had her pinned against his chest."Sango, Ayume, Kagura run!" She screamed. But it was futile Miroku already had Sango, Kagura was now snared in Seshomaru's whip, and Koga held a limp Ayume in his grasp. 

Inuyasha pressed on the girls pressure point, and she fell limp in his hands. There were only six women who escaped but they were being hunted now.Kurama was going crazy trying to get to his master.Inuyasha threw the girl over her shoulder, and started heading back towards the castle with the others following. 

Then it hit him hard Shippo and Kohaku! "Go ahead we forgot the boys" Inuyasha said over his shoulder.He went back into the girl's den, he looked at the unconscious boys.Inuyasha untied the freshly tied boys and woke them. He then placed the girl back on his shoulder and left. 

He entered the castle while the now half awake women where being taken down to the underground facility was, where they will be trained.The boys raced of to play with Kilala. Lord Inutashio came to meet his sons. 

"Welcome home ,how many women did you capture this time?' 

"Around 50" Sesshomaru answered for all of them. 

"Have you found any you like"Inutashio asked. He needed mates for his sons, that is the only reason he sent the boys after wild women anyway. 

Inuyasha lye Kagome down before his father"Meet the famous raider of the women" 

"You have to be kidding me"Inutashio asked stunned. 

"She is mine"Inuyasha said without another word he picked her up again and headed underground for his personal training cells.Inuyasha lay Kagome inside, he would personally train this yokia female. 

Kagome woke up, stiff and swore.She was lying on something hard and cold.Once her vision cleared she saw she was in a cage.She raised her hand to fight with her fire, but there were sutra's on her hands."Hungry" came a deep calming voice. 

Kagome looked up to meet amber eyes,She growled fiercely when she realized who it was."Take it easy, you won't start your training till tomorrow.He unlocked her cage door and went in, closing it in the process. 

"Here" he said giving her bowl of ramen, she threw it against the cage.He shook his head and chuckled he should of known it would not be that easy. He smiled , he had an idea. He sat in the middle of the room and started eating his.

He could feel her staring.Her stomach started to growl.He laughed, and got some more. He placed another bowl beside him, if she wanted to eat she would have to sit beside him. She looked at him. 

Her mind got the better of her and she grabbed at the bowl.He pulled her closer.She growled but ate anyways.I mean when you haven't eaten in three days you get kind of hungry.When she was through she lay her bowl to the side and got up to leave. 

She was quickly pulled into Inuyasha's lap." Remember this Kagome you are mine"he said huskly.He leaned down and placed a bone crushing kiss on her lips.Kagome started to struggle but his iron grip was to strong to break. 

She gasped when she felt a tongue on her lip.Inuyasha smirking at his own luck , slipped his tongue into her mouth..She tasted like heaven.

The blood was rushing to her head clouding her thoughts.All she could think about was the drop dead gorgeous person kissing her.She slipped her tongue into his mouth feeling his long smooth fangs. 

Inuyasha broke the kiss needing air.He looked down at the now panting Kagome.He leaned down kissing her jaw bone down to the joint in her neck.He sucked hard on that spot making Kagome moan out. 

Inuyasha remised knowing it would break the moment but it had to be done.He bit down drawing blood, and ,making Kagome flinch.Kagome soon came to her senses and slapped the living shit out of Inuyasha. 

"You jerk you took advantage of me.''Kagome screamed.INuyasha sat up making Kagome hit the ground with a plop.She groaned rubbing her butt.Inuyasha walked out making sure to lock the cage.

"Remember my Kagome you will start your training tomorrow."With that he was gone. 

Kagome looked down at the courting mark he had placed on , right in the center of a huge hickie.She was going to kill him. 

END CHAPTER  
no me lovely fans Kagome is not  
going to give up fighting for the  
women freedom, but Inuyasha  
is not in the plot. Need at least  
2 reviews  
Love Ya,  
S.G. 


	4. Guess What

IMPORTANT MUST READ

MY loyal fans I have had some recent trouble that is why I haven't updated recently,well I decided to rewrite the story the same plot of corse just some better ideas in my view.If you like this story better though let me know and I will change it.

NEW STORY:Hear My Cry

Sincerely

Inu'sCowGirl


End file.
